This invention relates to an improved keyboard structure, particularly to a keyboard that is provided with an additional turnable functional pushbutton for easy operation.
A computer keyboard is one of the indispensable peripheral devices for input of data or graphics, and for simplification, some related makers have designed a mouse and a plurality of functional keys on the computer keyboard (usually 24 keys shown in FIG. 1).
This simplified design does provide an easy operation, for example, one can press a single functional key to link the web, then another to search data desired instead of typing many keys, however, the increment of functional keys on the other hand enlarges the size of the computer keyboard that requires more assembling labor and increases production cost accordingly.